Silver Screen
History Mother : Gracie Gold (Actress) Father: ShutterFlash (Photographer) Early Life Silver used to be a fairely shy foal. Always afraid to speak unless spoken to and never really had any courage of his own. He was a mother's foal for sure. While teased for being a blank flank and a general "nerd"; the only thing that made his life a little easier was when his mother was there to comfort him. Unfortunately it wasn't that often. She was a famous actress and with his father away, she was to bring in most of the money; Leaving sorry little Screen alone in thier home, hoping he'd one day open up and find some friends. His father was never really there for most of his life, and his mother was often gone on performance tours. His mother would always tell the poor filly that his father would be back soon and even read him letters saying how much Shutterflash missed the mare and her son. However, Silver still felt horrible about the situation. Even as a foal in school he could tell his mother was hurting ; everytime she was happy reading the letters she'd have a hint of sorrow in her voice; geniune sorrow. One evening, Silver foundout there was going to be a photoshoot somewhere near town and his father would be directing it. In a haste he went to see him only to find the colt giggle and kissing with the infamous photographer pony Photofinish. After confronting his father; Shutter simply said that it wasn't TRUE love and while he did love Gracie he wasn't in love with her. He admitted he simply just enjoy being tied down and with Gracie he wouldn't have the freedom to keep going off on his wild travels around the world. That's why Photofinish was a much better match for him. "Silver wasn't his problem", he told himself as he tearfully knew he damaged his son's chance at a normal childhood. With a tearful goodbye with his son, he rejoined Photo and they packed up for the next place to shoot.Something like this was almost unheard of in the loveing land of Equestria. It was such a emotional experience, Silver changed that day. This lead to Silver's antisocial and unemotional cycnical tone, afraid that if he opens up to other ponies he'll only be hurt when they leave him too. His father never came back home even after being caught. His mother was always hopeful though, but Silver knew he should never get his hopes up. Choosing not to lie like his father anddid on a daily basis was his simple attempt to try and be the better colt. Gracie never listen to the silver colt's pessemistic and bleak tone regarding Shutterflash, causing tension between them. One day while digging though his father's old things, he found one of hs old photography cameras and decided to learn to use it. He wanted to gain the same fame and reccognition as his father had but wanted to go about it in an entirely different manner. Instead of photographing ponies, he did nature and other natural things; creating his own unique style of pictures that had some underlying beauty in it due to his experiementation with lighting, spacing , and angles. His mother recognized his talents encouraged the colt to go out into the world, away from the depressing life he was stuck in. The silver coated colt went on into the world to make a name for himself, but wanted to do it solely on his own; dismissing his relation with his well-known father and only shedding a small tear whenever he thinks about his poor mother and how he wishes things could have been for them both. His mother was actually rather happy to get him out of the house, even at a younger age then most foals. She went back to the stage, not really paying attention to the colt's were abouts. Personailty Silver is a pony who prefers to be alone. He doesn't enjoy the constant company of others and would rather just sit back and enjoy taking in the scenery of nature. When forced to interact, he can be very blunt with his wording to a point of brutal honesty with a dash or wit and sarcasm scattered in his monotone; not caring if they hurt another ponies feelings. He's very calculative with details, scrutinizing even the smallest of details and when faced with a problem his natural wit helps him solve it with ease. He's very unenthusiastic about doing any anything and often an annoyed monotone with an appropriate *sigh* and his trademark expression " Ohh Cold Hilarious Fate...". His seldom attitude and lone wolf mentality is because he's afraid if he opens himself up he'll be hurt. He trusted his father and he was never there for him and he's simply embarrassed by his mother. This whole thing is more of a opportunity to get away from it all. A very dim and bleak outlook on things; Silver generally just does what he feels like. He tries to avoid as much interaction as possible with other ponies. The colt simply doesn't understand why ponies act the way they do at times, and tries to emotionally distance himself from the world as possible. He deals with the Eternal day with simple ignoring as he goes about his day with his chipmunk friend, a moral guide for the antisocial pony. He's usually, loud and very emotional, a stark contrast to Silver's selfish and seemingly robotic ways. Maybe he has a more caring side hidden away beneath his thick outer shell. As much as he'd hate to asmit it, he dislikes seeing his mother in any turmoil; Feeling like she's been through enough heartbreak. Surprisingly, Silver is very shy and seemingly scared to show his photography skills, but can gab endlessly about art.He doesn't trust many ponies and always likes to be prepared. He just wants to find his place in life; desperate to find a purpose after the disaster despite his selfish intentions at times. Cutie Mark Silver's cutie mark is of a Clap Stick, used to scynronize Sound and Audio during the filming process. Currently, Silver is a blank flank. He believes he's talent is with photography, but that's only a small part of what filmmaking is. After a period of time in ponyville, he's able to discover his ability to create what he calls "Movies" or motion pictures through the use of his Unicorn Magic. Magic Silver's magic, like most unicorns, is tired to his cutie mark. In this case, his magical ability allows him to enchant certain objects to display pictures. He's able to take any picture from his mind and enchant it on any surface he pleases. This can include picture frames, sheets of paper or even rocks. It's any solid object he wants. It can essentially be projected on anything from the magic built in his horn. Eventually he learns how to make these pics move according to is will, creating Movies and earning his cutie mark. Both of which he hasn't discovered yet. However, He chooses to use a camera most of the time because if he breaks concentration for even a second when making an image with his magic, he risks messing it up. He decided he'd rather not use it unless he needed to and sticks with his father's camera for most of his work, doubting his abilities. Eventually, the Pony invents a harness that allows him to take multiple pictures at once, creating the first Ponyville Motion Picture. From there, he evolves his magical abilities and uses his fantastic memory to store whatever he sees as magic and transfers it to film strips. It's not before long he's able to even project these images from his horn as a ...well... projector. Guard medium armor by thecollorblue-d3notiq.jpg|Silver and Storm Racer in armor. Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) The robes of the ecclesiarchy by thecollorblue-d3ivbhq.jpg|Silver in Battle Armor. The Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) Shrug.png|lulidonno from shado on Ponychan Broken hammer by thecollorblue-d3jdb50.jpg|Silver and Storm. The Spurring of Darkness (http://thecollorblue.deviantart.com/) Lilscreen.png|lil Screen Camra test.jpg|Basic Pose Requested Glare.jpg|Irritated Screen By Cheeseowl on Ponychan 131109617134.png|TEE HEE Silver and Chip.png|Silver and His Chipmunk friend. By Sheeps on Ponychan Facehoof.png|FACEHOOF. By Fribox on Ponychan Human Silver.jpg|Humanized Silver Photoshoot.jpg|A Photoshoot from jessiekitsune@hotmail.com Errrrg.jpg|Annoyed Silver From jessiekitsune@hotmail.com 4th wall break.png|From Fribox on Ponychan Upset.png|From on Ponychan Magic.png|From Thomas on Ponychan Click Click.png|From Rose on Ponychan Category:Bronie Category:Brony Category:Silver Screen Category:Blank Flank Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Male Category:Forums Category:Community Category:Spurring of Darkness